


(No More) Waiting

by Lacrimula_Falsa



Series: Femslash February Fills (2019) [10]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/pseuds/Lacrimula_Falsa
Summary: The moment was just right. (Written for Femslash February 2019. Pepper/Natasha, AU, complete.)





	(No More) Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(Not) At A Leisurely Pace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712368) by [Lacrimula_Falsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/pseuds/Lacrimula_Falsa). 
  * Inspired by [Girlfriends?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637449) by [Lacrimula_Falsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/pseuds/Lacrimula_Falsa). 



> For Femslash February 2019. The prompt for day ten was "waiting". Pepper/Natasha because Natasha insisted.
> 
> I consider this a (tiny) sequel to my fics Girlfriends? and (Not) At A Leisurely Pace but it can stand alone. Not beta-read.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe and/or any other Marvel franchise. Written for fun, not for profit.

The moment was perfect.  
They were alone, the sunset was turning the sky pink and Pepper looked like something carved by a Greek sculptor.  
  
No more waiting.  
  
Natasha fished the velvet box out of her pocket and got on one knee.  
  
Pepper gasped and dropped her hat.  
  
"Oh my god."  
  
"Pepper, do you want to marry me?"  
  
Natasha had barely finished the question before Pepper bowled her over.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
There was a lot of enthusiastic kissing before Natasha actually got the ring on Pepper's finger.  
  
"Uh, Natasha?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Why is the stone pink?"  
  
"I'll tell you on our wedding day."

**Author's Note:**

> One more prompt filled, eighteen more to go. Did it in the nick of time again! *\o/* Comments are love.
> 
> Join Femslash February! -> femslashfeb.tumblr.com  
> Let me know if you want more Blackpepper fics on Tumblr at lacrimula-falsa.tumblr.com. :)


End file.
